


The Heiress

by ForbiddenTaste



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenTaste/pseuds/ForbiddenTaste
Summary: A small poem in honor of Weiss Schnee





	The Heiress

She was cold  
Raised like a Queen  
Ice in her heart  
She despises her kin

For the burden only grows  
for the heiress in training  
The family she protects  
are the only ones remaining

Searching for something  
not even she knew  
She found friendship awaiting  
good fortune anew

''It was good while it lasted''  
she thinks as she leaves  
but the past is the past  
she thought while in tears

The family that for so long  
she fought to protect  
is being torn to dust  
by a simple man

And finally she decided  
to let her fear go  
Winter was coming  
and so she yearned for her goal

Her story is now written  
only by herself  
The tale of her glories  
will soon be on every shelf

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work ever *-* hope you liked it, if you did leave a kudo <3


End file.
